El Regalo Perfecto
by eminahinata
Summary: Fue idea de Kono. Siempre es idea de Kono.


**Título:** El Regalo Perfecto

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Nombre de tu persona asignada:** seelphy

**Personaje/pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams. Grace Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Rachel Edwards, Joe White, etc.

**Clasificación y/o Género:** R. Humor. Pre-Slash.

**Resumen: **Fue idea de Kono. _Siempre es idea de Kono._

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes son propiedad de Peter Lenkov y CBS. Nada mío, sólo la idea de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Nop.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Así que felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo. Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Ya son cuatro años de ésta serie que ha unido a esta maravillosa comunidad y nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a otros que comparten el mismo interés. Espero que te guste y que haya cumplido todas tus expectativas.

* * *

.

**El Regalo Perfecto**

.

* * *

Fue idea de Kono.

_Siempre es idea de Kono._

Diciembre se acercaba y la muchacha quería que hicieran ese año algo diferente, por lo que con gran entusiasmo llegó esa mañana con una bolsa negra en la mano derecha y una sonrisa en sus labios, arrastrando tras ella a un desconcertado Charlie y un muy tranquilo Max.

—Por lo tanto —dice Kono desde su lugar alrededor de la mesa táctil—: Vamos a hacer un Amigo Invisible.

—¿Eh? —musita y ve como Danny se inclina ligeramente hacia la chica.

—¿Un amigo invisible? —pregunta Danny con una ceja alzada.

—Yep.

—Hm —frunce el ceño Danny, pero no vuelve a decir nada.

—Las reglas son simples —alza un dedo Kono, haciendo reír suavemente a Cath—: Nadie tiene que saber quién es tu Amigo Invisible. No se vale cupones o vales de alguna tienda. Tiene que ser un regalo creativo y que no exceda un presupuesto de 100 dólares. Y la entrega se realizara el 25 de diciembre, por lo que tienen veintiocho días para encontrar el regalo.

Observa a Max al lado de Chin y parpadea ante la mirada pensativa del hombre.

No quiere saber lo que el forense considera creativo.

Al final todos aceptan y uno por uno van sacando un nombre. Se aleja un poco y mira con atención cada expresión del resto, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando ve la sonrisa malvada extenderse por el rostro de Kono, lo cual, claro, no augura nada bueno.

Danny dice el suyo.

_Danny._

Voltea a ver al rubio, quien se encuentra hablando con Max de saber qué cosa, y siente que su cerebro se quemara. Porque, sabiendo cómo es él, lo va a joder.

¿Qué regalo puede ser tan perfecto para darle a su mejor amigo?

Está jodido.

Entonces una llamada del Gobernador interrumpió su pequeña reunión y fue entonces que cuatro días después se dio cuenta que, no sólo perdió cuatro días en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Danny, no tenía alguna idea de que regalar.

¿Por qué Danny tenía que ser tan complicado?

Y, sí, complicado era una buena palabra para describir al otro hombre. Porque era la verdad y punto. Danny era un oxímoron andante, todas las contradicciones expresadas en un hombre en sus treinta, de tamaño compacto, amable, atento, honesto, dulce, sexy y muy atractivo…

Espera. ¿Pensó que Danny es sexy y atractivo? Pfff. ¡Es su mejor amigo! No puede pensar de esa forma de su mejor amigo.

_Eso ni tú te lo crees_, escucha en su mente a una voz que sospechosamente se parece a la de su hermana.

Uh…

Lo que sea.

Regalo.

¡Enfoque, Steve!

Agarra un cuaderno y lápiz, y toma las llaves de la camioneta y decide que es una buena idea hacer una visita sorpresa a Joe.

—¿Un amigo invisible?

—Sí…

—Idea de Kono, me imagino.

—Sí…

—¿Y quién te toca?

—Danny… ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Por nada.

—Hmmmm.

—¿Y ya sabes que le regalaras?

—…No.

—Hm.

—¿Alguna idea?

—Pues no sé. Conoces mejor a Danny que yo. ¿Qué tal una granada?

—Debí ir con Grace…

Pero como su vida es su vida y Grace siendo la niña adorada de un padre sobreprotector, la conversación no termino muy bien.

—¿Y qué tal un ramo de flores? Las flores son muy bonitas. A mí me gustan los claveles, aunque Tommy dice que si quieres confesarle tu amor a otra persona una rosa roja es la indicada.

—Uh, Grace…

—¡Ya sé! ¡Un anillo!

—Grace…

—¡Mamá! ¡Tío Steve quiere proponerle a Danno!

—Eso no es…

—¿Qué? Comandante McGarrett, creo que debemos tener una conversación muy seria sobre a lo que se está enfrentando en el momento que ponga un anillo en Danny, empezando por su familia.

—Rachel, no es…

—¡Yo quiero ser la niña de las flores!

Así que pensó que la tercera era la vencida y fue a llamar a Mary Ann.

No fue una buena idea.

—_Aww, que lindos._

—Mary…

—_¿Qué tal una corbata?_

—Ya tiene muchas…

—_Pero a ti te encanta verlo con corbata._

—¿Qué? Eso no es así.

—_Pfff, lo que tú digas, hermano mayor._

—Mary…

—_¡Ya sé! ¡Un anillo!_

—…

—_En serio, Steve, ¿no sé supone que eres el que mejor conoce a Danny?_

—Sí, pero…

—_Entonces usa esa cabeza tuya y deja de molestar, porque algunas personas tienen que dormir._

—Pero Mary… Y me has colgado.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más ridículo.

—Steve… —ve a su pareja meter la cabeza por la puerta, una ceja rubia alzada en su dirección. Parpadea y deja el teléfono en la mesa, dándose cuenta que paso un buen rato viendo el aparato como si lo hubiera ofendido con su existencia.

—¿Sí, Danno?

—Hay que ir por el almuerzo —hace un gesto con la cabeza y él asiente antes de seguirlo hasta el auto.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta, saliendo de la calzada y viendo a su pareja de reojo.

—Tengo ganas de comida tailandesa.

—Hm.

Silencio.

—¿Ya conseguiste el regalo?

—¿Qué?

—El regalo, Steve. Sólo faltan diez días para el intercambio.

¿Diez días? ¡Cómo se había ido el tiempo!

—Uh…

—No lo has hecho…

—¿No?

Danny suspira a su lado.

—Vamos a tomar éste fin de semana para ir al centro comercial a conseguir tu regalo.

—¿Es qué tú ya lo tienes?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién te ha tocado?

—Eso es secreto, Steve. Y no hagas pucheros.

—No _estoy_ haciendo pucheros.

—Si lo estás. Ahora mira el camino.

Cuando regresan a la sede Kono no deja de verlo con esa sonrisa que da miedo.

No augura nada bueno.

Llega el fin de semana y a las nueve de la mañana Danno entra por la puerta principal, vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa negra.

—Vamos.

—Uh, Danno, de verdad…

—No, no. Tú y yo vamos a escoger ese regalo. No voy a permitir que le regales sea a quien sea una granada o algo por el estilo.

—Eso fue idea de Joe… —murmura. Danny frunce el ceño y cruz los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Danno. Sólo tomo mi cartera y nos podemos ir.

Y como se imaginó, el centro comercial se encontraba lleno de personas que, como él, hacían compras apresuradas para la Navidad.

—Entonces…—dice Danno, caminando muy cerca de él para evitar tropezar con otro peatón apresurado—, ¿tienes alguna idea? ¿Es él o ella?

—Es él…

→Hmmm —siente como Danno envuelve, a penas, su mano alrededor de su muñeca y tira de él hacia una tienda de ropa para caballeros—. ¿Qué tal ropa de calidad?

Frunce el ceño.

—No... —Danny voltea a verlo y agrega—. Siento que regalar ropas es algo un poco impersonal.

—Ya~—asiente Danny y regresan al exterior para seguir viendo algunas vitrinas, nunca satisfecho con lo que veían.

—No sé, Danny… —escucha a su pareja suspirar—. Mejor vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece? También podemos ver una película, si quieres…

—Está bien —sonríe Danno y siente como su corazón cada vez más se acelera—. Está esa película que quiero ver: _The Internship_.

—¿Qué es?

—Una comedía… Deja de verme así. Me gustan las comedias.

—Creí que te gustaban las películas de culto.

—Los clásicos siempre son buenos. Pero reír también lo es. Y tú lo necesitas más que yo.

—Lo que tú digas, Danno, lo que tú digas.

De esa forma pasan el sábado y cuando salen del centro comercial ya es de noche, por lo que invita a Danny a tomar algo en casa y al final el rubio vuelve a ocupar el sofá como en los tiempos en que vivía con él.

Pasan los días, en los cuales siempre se está rodeado de su mejor amigo, y la Navidad llega.

Y no tiene regalo.

¿Ups?

¡¿Qué diablos va hacer ahora?!

Mierda.

Cuando llega a la sede (después de una misión en donde tuvieron que rescatar a un niño de un secuestrador disfrazado de Santa), Kono prácticamente está vibrando de la emoción, una amplia sonrisa mientras la chica va a traer la botella de vino que compraron para esa ocasión.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dice Kono a media noche y abre la botella en un chasquido, un sombrero rojo en la cabeza haciéndolo hacer una mueca.

Ve como Danny niega con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa pintando sus labios y hace un gesto para salir a responder las llamadas telefónicas, en la que supone es Grace desde Inglaterra.

—Bien —aplaude Kono y están ahora en la cocina, donde dispusieron el árbol decorado. En ese momento entra Charlie con la respiración agitada y una bolsa marrón en sus manos con un moño rojo muy visible.

—Siento la tardanza —dice el técnico y Chin palmea su hombro como saludo.

—No hay problema. Danny todavía está hablando por teléfono —responde Cath con una sonrisa.

—Y por lo que puedo escuchar, debe ser el padre de Danny —ríe Kono, tapando su boca cuando Danny entra todavía discutiendo por teléfono.

—…¿Qué? No, papá. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ir con eso? ¡Tenía dieciséis…! Está bien… ¡pero no llores! Yo también te quiero… Sí, eres el único hombre en mi vida… De verdad que es raro, papá… ¿Qué? No, papá, no te odio. Ya~. Feliz Navidad… Sé que no celebramos la Navidad, pero a Grace le gusta la Navidad… ¡Papá! Pff, vale, saluda a mamá y al resto… Sí, nos vemos para marzo… Adiós.

Todos ríen mientras Danny suspira con resignación, acercándose con una bolsa marrón con un moño morado.

—¿Tu familia no celebra la Navidad, Danny? —pregunta Cath con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—No. No celebramos nada en éstas fechas, para ser claros.

—La familia de Danny no es religiosa, por lo que no celebran fiestas de esa categoría —agrega Kono con una sonrisa.

—Oh —asiente Cath con los ojos ampliados—. Pero celebras la Navidad con nosotros…

—Principalmente empecé por Rachel y Grace —encoge un hombro Danny, de pie a su lado—. Pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, así que también puedo celebrarlo.

—Awww —canturrea Kono y Danny se ruboriza, causando una suave risa en el resto.

Max entra en ese momento, su caminar lento y su expresión seria como siempre.

—Buenas noches.

—Hola, Max —saludan.

—Ahora que estamos todos —dice Kono y él rueda los ojos—. ¡Hora de los regalos! Empecemos por Danny.

—¿Qué? Bueno —carraspea el rubio y con un suave rubor se acerca a Max, extendiendo el regalo y palmeando el brazo del forense luego de que éste lo tomara—. Feliz Navidad, Max.

—Gracias, Detective Williams.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? ¡Un abrazo! —exclama indignada Kono y Danny se encoge de hombros, antes de envolver al otro hombre en un abrazo cariñoso. Es Max en está ocasión quien se ruboriza—. ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

Resulta ser un libro y un DVD que hace que Max contenga el aliento.

—Es... es una edición especial del capítulo del 50 aniversario de Doctor Who… autografiado por David Tennatt y Matt Smith… ¿Cómo…? —Max voltea a ver a Danny con los ojos ampliados y éste sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Conozco un tipo —dice Danny y Max no deja de verlo como si ha bajado la luna para él.

Cath y Kono ríen, mientras Chin sonríe suavemente. Charlie mira al forense con envidia mal disimulada.

—Bien, Max, te toca.

Éste se acerca a Cath, extendiendo la bolsa y consiguiendo un abrazo de la mujer.

Los ojos de Cath se iluminan mientras saca un estuche que contiene una brújula plateada.

—¡Awww, gracias Max!

Entonces Cath se acerca a Chin y le entrega su regalo con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Todos ríen cuando ven la camiseta negra que en frente, con grandes letras amarillas, se lee: "Soy impresionante y todo el mundo lo sabe". Luego Chin saca un porta retratos, una sonrisa triste extendiéndose por su rostro y consiguiendo otro abrazo de la morena.

Él se acerca y coloca una mano en el hombro. Guardan un minuto de silencio y con un suave suspiro, Chin asiente hacia ellos. Chin se acerca a Charlie y con una suave sonrisa le entrega su regalo, que resulta ser tres discos, en la portada leyéndose _Panic! at the Disco_. Alza una ceja y encoge los hombros. Charlie se ríe y abraza al hombre mayor, Kono riéndose todo el tiempo.

Kono definitivamente salta cuando Charlie se acerca y le entrega su regalo, que resultó ser una calcomanía para el auto con el logo de 5-0 y un _Kick Ass_ grabado en ella. La verdad, muy gracioso. O no tanto. Eso depende de quien lo viera.

Entonces Kono voltea a verlo con una sonrisa de pura maldad y por un breve segundo sintió miedo de su vida.

—Feliz Navidad, Steve —dice la morena y él toma el regalo con desconfianza.

Abre la bolsa y entre el papel de color mira…. Y se ruboriza.

—¡Kono!

—Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Danny y se acerca a él, pero con rapidez lo aparta y lo esconde tras su espalda, aun sintiendo como su rostro arde de la vergüenza.

—Nada, Danno —dice apresuradamente y por el rabillo del ojo observa como Kono empuja al resto fuera de la cocina.

—¡Es hora de que le des su regalo, Jefe! —grita Kono y escucha a Cath reir.

—¿Steve?

Observa a su compañero y ve la expresión exasperada y cariñosa del rubio.

Suspira.

—Danny… —se acerca y envuelve al rubio en sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de Danny—. Quiero ser el hombre más importante de tu vida…

—Steve…

—Feliz Navidad, Danno.

Siente como Danny se relaja en sus brazos y luego los brazos del otro se envuelven en su cintura.

—Feliz Navidad, Steve

Esto es perfecto…

—¡Ahora puedes usar todos esos lubricantes de sabor que te di, Jefe!

…Y ahora ya no.

—¡Kono!

Y todos ríen.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kono extiende la mano hacia el resto, que con malas caras le entregan el dinero de la apuesta.

—No debí apostar con ella… —murmura Charlie con tristeza. Chin palmea su espalda en un gesto de apoyo.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabías? —pregunta Cath con asombro mal disimulado.

Kono sonríe.

—Tenía un presentimiento.


End file.
